


A Very Camsten Christmas

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i coulnt' think of a title, stitchersss2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: Cameron is sick on Christmas, but he and Kirsten still have a great Holiday.





	A Very Camsten Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for xoheatherxo on Tumblr for the stitcherssecretsanta2018. Enjoy :D

For the millionth time that day, a cough escaped Cameron’s throat, making him feel worse than he already did. This was the worse day of his life. Okay, maybe not  _ the worse  _ because he’s had his fair share of days that were just flat a…  _ doozy _ . Like those days when he had almost died. But most were when Kirsten had lost her memory. So he did technically did had it worse, but this... _ this  _ had to be up there. Cameron Goodkin had prided himself in being very healthy and clean. Some would call him “neurotic” or “OCD” or “clean freak that needs to chill”-the last one being from Camille. But he had rarely been sick, so jokes were on them. 

 

He then sneezed for the 34th time. (He wasn’t counting or anything). 

 

Okay, fine. The joke was technically on him now, he guessed. Damn his weak immune system. Because of his heart condition he had as a kid, Cameron could easily get ill. For most people they’d just get a cold or sinus infection, sometime the flu. But for Cameron he’d get not only the bad case of the flu, but a slew of other things. As a kid he went to the hospital a lot, even after his heart surgery. So as he got older, he became cleaner and cleaner to the point to where anything unclean freaked him out. It would just remind him of those dark days that he tried not to remember as he got older. 

 

That all changed, however, when Cameron met Kirsten. (Like everything else in his life. For the better.)

 

He had known pretty quickly that he was in love with her. How could he not though? She was smart, beautiful, brave, and so, so much more. And caring. Even when she had her Temporal Dysplasia, where it was hard for her to have emotions, Cameron could tell she cared. And it always tugged at his heart every time she got so passionate about the person she was stitching, feeling what they had felt. To this day it still amazed him.  _ She amazed him.  _ And she had also inspired him to be brave. Which was why on that day during the first year they had known each other, he conquered his fear of dying and stabbed himself with that fateful syringe. 

 

Now, four years later, Cameron could handle hospitals again. Being in the Stitchers program you kinda had to get used to them. Now did Cameron still hate hospitals and being sick and injured still? Frack yes. And he sure as hell hated his latest visit the day prior. Being stuck there for two days was no fun. (He’d much rather deal with crazy murder investigations and government conspiracies.) However, now he was at home with the love of his life, still feeling like the trash in the Deathstar’s garbage compactor, but at least he was home with Kirsten. Cameron had realized pretty early on that as long as he had Kirsten, he could handle anything. 

 

Cameron just wished that he didn’t have to be sick on Christmas. Mostly for Kirsten. Since Kirsten had reunited with her mom and got all her memories back, she had discovered that Christmas was her family’s favorite time of year. She had kept on smiling the more she told Cameron all the fun stories. This was her first Christmas with her mom and Kirsten had been determined to make it the best Christmas, which surprised everyone except for Cameron. It had been hard getting used to having her mom in her life and it seemed like they bonded the most when they reminisced on those happy memories. So of course Kirsten wanted to recreate them again. And so they went all out. Kirsten decorated both hers and Cameron’s places, even buying two trees. Cameron was more of Hanukkah man himself since his best memories were celebrating it every night with his grandmother, but he wanted Kirsten feel the happiest she had ever been so he enjoyed doing those traditions with her. So much so that he decided to give her a big Christmas present. 

 

But now, on Christmas Day itself, it all was ruined because his immune system was the worst. 

 

A knock then came at his bedroom’s opened door, making him lift his head to see Kirsten walking in holding a tray. “Hey babe, I got you soup and hot lemon water just as you like it.” She announced with a bright smile.

 

Cameron just grumbled, sinking further into his bed. “Why are you smiling? Christmas is ruined. I ruined Christmas!”

 

Kirsten rolled her eyes, walking over to him, placing the tray on his nightstand, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Stop, being a baby,  _ Baby _ . Christmas is  _ not _ ruined.” 

 

“But this was your first Christmas with your mom again. It was important.”

 

“It is important. Which was why Mom stopped by while you were asleep, bringing us food and presents. She stayed for a bit and we reminisced. It was nice.” She said with a soft smile. Her eyes then lit up. “Oh! And she gave me this.” Kirsten then grabbed what looked to be a locket around her neck and showed it to him. He sat to get a better look. She then opened it to reveal to pictures. One side was an older picture of a young Kirsten standing between her two parents in front of a Christmas tree, smiles on all of their faces. On the side of the locket was a newer photo, one Cameron recognized. It was of them two standing in the middle dressed as Betty and Jughead with the Stitchers family surrounding them at Camille’s Halloween party this past year. “It’s of my two families. Old and new.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered, heart tugging on the fact that both Kirsten and her mom saw that he and the Stitchers crew were also her family and just as important. Cameron then sighed. “Kirsten, you don’t have be here the entire day. You’ve been at my side for the past three days. You should go be with your family other than me today. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Hey.” Kirsten then placed both her hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me. Cameron Goodkin,  _ you  _ are my family also. There’s no other place I’d rather be than by your side.”

 

Cameron hitched his breath, chest tightening at her words. “But...Christmas.”

 

She shook her head with an amused smile on her face, “Cameron, this entire Christmas season has been the best. I’ve got to spend it with my mom again. My mom. But also I got to spent with you and my new family. We went ice skating, decorated together, and I got to bake gingerbread with my mom. We even got to have Christmas party with everyone there. I swear I was living a freaking Hallmark Christmas movie or something.”

 

They both chuckled. 

 

Cameron then rubbed his thumb on Kirsten’s shoulder. “So you really don’t mind taking care of me on Christmas day?”

 

She shook her head. “Absolutely not. Wanna know why?”

 

“Why?”

 

“When I saw you sleeping in the hospital room, I was immediately reminded of when you almost died trying to help me. That was one of  the most terrified moments of my life, Cameron. And it still haunts me to this day. So seeing you in the same hospital, I was so worried. But then last night when they said that you could go home just in time for Christmas, I was beyond relieved. And now I get to spend the holiday with the man I love, even if you’re in bed rest. Because, no matter where you are, I want to be there with you.. Besides, isn’t Christmas supposed to be about love, happiness, and home? Cameron Goodkin, you are all of that to me.”

 

Cameron just stared at her, so filled with love he couldn’t take it.

 

After he didn’t respond, Kirsten turned her head away. “That was lame, I know.”

 

“No!” He exclaimed. He then touched her cheek and pulled her head back toward him. Her beautiful eyes met his. “Kirsten, you amaze me every day of my life. I am never bored with you at your side and you make me the happiest I have ever been in my life.” The words then flew out before he could think. “Kirsten, will you marry me?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock. “What?” She breathed out.

 

For a parsec of a moment, Cameron had the thought to quickly pretend that he was just messing with her or something. But no. He was always brave with her and so he would be the bravest he had ever been. 

 

Cameron then took both of Kirsten’s within hers, taking a breath before releasing it, and then said, “This isn’t how I planned to do this, but in our line of work things rarely go as planned. Why is this any different, amiright?” He then laughed nervously before clearing his throat and continuing. “Kirsten, you know how much I love you. I’ve loved you since you told me “Blue Door Sepulveda” and then called me Julie before giving me the best kiss I ever had prior to that moment. Even though it was still weird since you didn’t remember for a while.” 

 

This made Kirsten laugh, tears falling down her face. He then moved his left hand away from hers and lifted it to wipe the tears away. 

 

He continued, “I’ve always loved you. No matter what you were going through or feeling or  _ not  _ feeling. My love for you just grew and grew. And it continues to grow everyday. Kirsten, when you lost your memories of me I…” He swallowed then grabbed her hand he was still holding and placed it on top of his heart before continuing, “My heart didn’t just hurt. It felt  _ hollow _ . And so when you remembered me, remembered  _ us  _ again, I was so incredibly happy that on a whim I bought you a ring. But we were just getting back together and you were getting to know your mom, so I decided to wait for a while. And then when I saw how happy the Holidays made you, I decided that Christmas would be perfect. And even though my plans for it changed and I right now I feel like I’m dying, I can’t wait any longer.” Then with his free hand, Cameron reached into his pajama pocket and grabbed the small, velvet box, pulling it out. He then opened to it to reveal a diamond ring with sapphire stones on the side. “ Kirsten Clark Stinger, will you be the Leia to my Han and marry me?”

 

“Yes!” She then rushed to kiss him, but he moved away from her.

 

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

 

Kirsten then gave him a deathly glare. “Cameron, if you don’t let me kiss you I swear-”

 

But before she could finish, Cameron placed his lips against on hers. 

 

It probably wasn’t technically one of their best kisses since his lips were chapped and he was sweating, but to Cameron this was the best kiss he had ever had. After the best moments of his life, they slightly parted until their foreheads were against each other. 

 

Kirsten then gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen. “Best. Christmas. Ever.”

 

Cameron laughed and then kissed her again. He took his earlier sentiments back. Instead of the worst day of his life, this was the best day of his life and he planned to have many more of them with Kirsten.


End file.
